Monster in the Night
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: Please Review!


_The olive toned girl ran down the corridor, wrapping her hands around the pillar to help her turn the corner. She took this moment to look behind her. The green eyes glowed in the dark and growl ripped through the air._

_ Maddy screamed and continued down the path, feet pounding on the stone. The vampyre breathed hard as he chased her and finally his hands wrapped around her waist and she screamed as they rolled to the ground. She breathed hard as the beast forced her arms over her head, her breasts rising and falling deliciously as the green eyes stared at her._

_ The dark haired girl screamed as the older man smiled to show his fangs. She pushed as his shoulders but his teeth sunk into her neck and no matter how she fought, it was to no avail. Soon Maddy was limp in his arms._

Mark sat up breathing hard as he shook, it was another dream of Maddy getting attacked by that bastard of a fake scientist, but this time remnants of memory of a movie littered it. See if he watched another 1950 Dracula film.

He gave up on sleeping around one in the morning and found himself dressed and ready to go to see Maddy. He knew it was late, but Mark had to know she was safe.

As soon as he was at Maddy's window, Mark gently rapt on the glass and waited for his girlfriend to answer. "Mark, I didn't think you would come this week." She whispered as he helped her out the window. She wore pants boots and a tank top with a jacket over her shoulders.

"I wouldn't miss this. When have I ever?" He asked. She smiled and let out a soft purr. Grinning, Mark twisted around, sprinting down the street as she followed. Both silent as to keep from arousing the sleeping pilgrims.

Mark felt her small hands nearly catch him, before he speed up and they turned the corner to go to the gates. "Mark," She huffed but he smiled.

"Maddy, aren't you hungry?" She sniffed the air.

"Oh starving, let's just get outside the gate so I can feed." She whispered as they slipped through. Soon they were in their field of dayflowers. The stars and the moon shining brightly above as the young soldier laid down in the flowers and watched her run into the forest on her hunt.

He heard a couple of slasher calls and had a sudden fear for her, but he already knew she could take care of them with ease. He heard a horrible sound, the sound of something dying. She was feeding.

Shifting his eyes to the sky he saw a few shooting stars. They were constant in the past, and Maddy and he would often enjoy them. Laying on the roof or a romantic dinner in his back yard where she would try to count the stars or tell him about red giants and brown giants and how a star nova.

"Mark?" She asked and he looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend crawling over him, mouth bloody and eyes glowing yellow in the creepiest manner. "The slasher tastes horrible." She wrinkled her nose as he laughed. "Take your shirt off." He sat up and they separated for a few moments as he obeyed her.

Finally she straddled his lap and sat up. "I know it taste the best during the climax of sex-"

"Love Making."

"Love making, but could we not tonight, my dad is starting to suspect us." She whispered and he nodded, never willing to upset her in anyway. As she wrapped one arm around his neck, her other hand caressed his shoulder and his big hands rested on her hips. She leaned down and started kissing his neck and shoulder while he prepared himself for what was about to happen.

She arched her back and howled as he sunk his fangs into her neck. When she howled like the wolf she was, the vibrations were massaging his teeth and mouth in the most unique ways.

He would always tell her her blood tasted delicious, even without the hormonal, heavenly taste of blood on an orgasmic high.

He fed hungrily as she ground against him, purrs coming from her as he gently pulled his fangs from the soft flesh of her neck. "Oh, She-wolf, I can smell you." He groaned, the reason he discovered the taste of blood was better when she climaxed started much like this. Him feeding and her reacting to the boost in white blood cells and warmth that spread throughout her.

"I know, but Mark, we can't, not tonight, tomorrow night, when you've asked my father about marrying me. It's only right." She whispered and he nodded.

"Of course tomorrow." He kissed her neck again and began to drink more when a little figure screamed and threw garlic at him.

"Get away from Maddy!" Zoe screamed, tears in her eyes. "Stop hurting her. Maddy don't look into his eyes, he will get you under his control again." She held up an ugly little cross of sticks and had what looked like a wooden steak.

"Zoe!" Maddy jumped up and ran to her. Lifting the little girl into her arms. "Zoe, he isn't hurting me."

"Yes, he is, Nina says-"

"Nina has never met a vampire has she?" Maddy cut in. "Mark isn't hurting me, I am giving him the blood and he waits for me to take me out of the gates. You know what the Shannon are." Zie nodded .

"Will you read me a bed time story?" She looked at Mark as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Only if you put down the cross and steak." Both Maddy and Mark knew that these items wouldn't do a thing to him. The girl dropped the items and clung to Maddy as they made their way to the colony.

"Mark what's love making?" Zoe asked as her sister rocked her slightly.

"Oh...well, it's just a lot of kissing." He was rubbing the back of his neck and overjoyed when she became quiet once more.

Maddy climbed back into her bedroom through the window, before leaning out and taking her sister from Mark and tucking her in.

"Thanks for watching over me, Zo." Maddy kissed her forehead and climbed into her own bed, full and satisfied from her night.

She felt soft lips in the darkness brush again the shell of her ear. "Goodnight, She-wolf."

"Goodnight Mark," She whispered, before grabbing him. "Stay the night, please, I don't want to sleep alone tonight." She asked and he nodded, feeling better that she would be in his arms then him worry over her all the time.

He kissed her one last time before dropping into a gentle sleep with her.

.

.

.

Jim wasn't sure why, but he got out of bed and made his way to cheek on his children. Josh was sleeping twisted in his sheets. Zoe was sleeping like an angel on a fluffy could. And then Maddy was-

"Marlk the hell are you doing here!" he hissed and the man jerked into wakefulness.

Now this was a horror story.

**Happy Halloween! I will try to update everything by Saturday! **


End file.
